Noël en avance
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Kidd et Law sont des étudiants qui ont été recueillis par deux amis d'enfance Corazon et Doflamingo. Alors que les adolescents rentrent chez eux pour les vacances de noël ils vont apprendre quelque chose sur leur mentor et décideront de les aider à ouvrir leur coeurs Kidd X Law et Corazon X Doflamingo (Ne criez pas a l'inceste ils ne sont pas frères dans cette histoire)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

 **Je tiens à préciser que toutes ressemblances avec les X Men est parfaitement voulu. Les personnages sont à Eichiro Oda.**

 **Le Kidd x Law sonne si bien à mes oreilles… J'avoue que le Corazon x Doflamingo (tout doux ils ne sont pas frères dans la fic) m'est venu comme ça et j'ai trouvé que ça s'intégrait bien ( pas de double sens…) à l'histoire**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La neige recouvrait de son voile blanc la jolie ville de Flevance, c'est ici que se trouvait une université particulière, elle accueillait ce que les gens normaux appelais des mutants, il s'agit de personnes ayant des capacités spéciales comme modifier son corps ou contrôler les éléments. Lorsque cette espèce a été découverte la première réaction de l'humanité à été la peur qui a engendré la colère et la haine, puis un jour un mutant ayant la capacité d'absorber l'énergie a réussi a sauver des centaines de vies en avalant un explosion déclenché par une bombe. Les survivants créèrent une association pour refendre ses humains hors normes, finalement le monde entier fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, il se remit en question. Désormais les mutants et les humains cohabitaient paisiblement, une grande université avait été crée pour apprendre aux plus jeunes a gérer leurs pouvoirs. L'armée avait engagé ceux qui avait des dons pour le combat permettant aux monde de gouter à la paix, bien qu'il y a avait toujours des troubles fêtes.

D'ordinaire l'école était très animé, il fallait s'y attendre beaucoup d'adolescent enfermé au même endroit, déjà quand ils n'ont aucun pouvoir c'est assez mouvementé alors imaginé lorsqu'ont peut crée un brasier rien qu'en faisant un clin d'oeil, faire bouger une statue par sa volonté ou se transformer en T rex (Si si sans déconner) . Mais la tout de suite on entendait pas un bruit car aujourd'hui c'est le jour des vacances de Noël, alors me direz vous normalement ça devrait être encore plus bruyant que d'habitude, oui mais non, car comme avant chaque vacances les professeurs font un rapide briefing des conneries qui ont été faites ainsi que les punitions qui s'en suivront et les félicitations pour les progrès mais faut pas se leurrer c'est surtout pour les punir. Les élèves attendait calmement leur tour en silence même si la plupart d'entre eux était des têtes brulées sans peur de rien il faut dire que leur profs étaient sacrément flippant sans parler du directeur Monkey D Garp, ancienne militaire et sadique a ses heures perdues, son pouvoir était de vous foutre la trouille en un coup d'oeil a tel point que la plupart du temps vous vous évanouissiez.

\- Portgas. D Ace et Sabo s'exclama Akainu un homme capable de contrôler la lave

\- Merde s'écrièrent les deux concernés

\- Un incendie de foret nous as été reporté

\- Hey attendait s'exclama Sabo ça c'est un phénomène naturel on y est pour rien

\- Un quinze Décembre s'étonna Akainu

\- Y'a vraiment plus de saison tenta Ace

\- Il y a des preuves de votre présence

\- Vous allez morflez dit Garp

Ses deux la étaient des faux jumeaux capables de créer et contrôler le feu, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout physiquement a l'extérieur du moins parce qu'a l'intérieur s'étaient deux gosses, ils étaient orphelins et avaient été recueillis par le directeur à l'age de quatre ans, ils avaient été élevé avec Luffy le petit fils biologique de Garp qui était entrain de se marrer comme une baleine devant la tronche de ses frères.

\- Monkey D Luffy dit Borsalino un autre prof, aussi rapide que la lumière (physiquement du moins parce que son cerveau lui était au ralenti)

\- Gloups

Bizarrement il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et les deux torches humaines se firent un malin plaisir de lui faire un sourire sadique

\- La semaine dernière tu t'est introduit dans un restaurant et tu as dilapidé tout les stock de nourriture

\- Moi qui pensait m'ennuyait ses vacances rigola Garp je vais avoir de quoi faire pour punir ses trois la

\- Bon je vous laisse libre de les punir dans ce cas rigola Akainu

Les trois frères se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en implorant tout les dieux. Puis ils dirent en même temps

\- On est heureux de vous avoir connu les gars

Beaucoup leurs firent un signe de tête compatissant.

\- J'aimerais pas être à leur place confia Eustass Kidd

\- Occupe toi plutôt de nos culs parce que j'pense pas que les vieux vont nous accueillir a bras ouverts quand ils verront les conneries qu'on a fait répondit Trafalgar Law

Ses deux là aussi étaient orphelins, ils s'étaient fait recueillir par deux hommes mutants eux aussi, Kidd contrôler le métal et Trafalgar était capable de créer une sphère dans laquelle il pouvait pratiquer toute sorte d'opérations.

\- On a rien de fait de spécial s'étonna Kidd

\- Eustass Kidd tu as volé des morceaux de métal pour faire une sculpture de métal géante sur la place représentant un pénis comme punition tu devras nettoyer l'école de fond en comble pendant deux mois mais ne t'en fais tu seras aidé par ton fidèle compère

Law releva la tête conscient qu'on parlait de lui

\- Trafalgar Law continua Aokiji le dernier professeur principal un homme maniant la glace, tu as manipulé des cadavres que tu as fait déambulé dans les rues dans le but d'effrayer la population

\- Merde dit Kidd qui avait complètement oublié ses conneries, on va pas pouvoir s'asseoir pendant plusieurs semaines tellement on va se faire botter le cul

\- Mais c'était pendant la zombie walk personne n'a rien vu se justifia Law

\- Si personne n'a rien vu comment se fait que je sois au courant s'énerva le professeur

\- Putain elle est vénère la reine des neiges rigola Kidd

\- Le prochain qui fait une blague la dessus je l'enferme dans un iceberg dit Aokiji, donc Law tu aideras ton pote pour le nettoyage de l'école, je crois qu'on est bon niveau punition

\- Non attends Drake ta sentence est annulé rappela Akainu

\- Ah pas trop tôt

\- Qu'est ce que t'avais fait demanda Ace

\- J'ai participé au tournage de Jurassik World sous ma forme T rex mais les profs croyait que je m'étais transformé pour foutre le bordel

\- Ça c'est cool rigola Law on ira te voir au ciné

\- Ouais approuvèrent les autres

Tandis que les élèves commencèrent a discuter Aokiji reprit la parole

\- Bon c'est tout bonnes vacances a tous passez de bonnes fêtes allez y vous êtes libéré

\- DELIVREE hurlèrent Kidd Ace et Sabo avant de partir en courant

Aokiji rigola suivit par l'ensemble des professeurs, il allait les faire morfler a la rentrée ça c'était sure.

Les élèves partirent chacun de leurs côtés préparaient leurs affaires.

\- Ah Law j'ai encore les mangas que tu m'as passée tu les récupère maintenant demanda Sabo

\- Ouais sinon je vais zappé

\- Ok moi je vais finir de ranger mes affaires on part dans deux heures ? Ajouta Kidd

\- Normalement si t'arrive a être prêt

Les garçons discutèrent en allant à la chambre

\- Vous rentrez a Fuchsia demanda Law

\- Oui ça va faire du bien, le père de Luffy a eu une permission on va être tous réunis

\- Ça c'est cool

\- Et vous ?

\- Ben Baby five passe les fêtes avec ses beaux parents et elle a embarqué Dellinger donc on sera que quatre mais se sera pas calme pour autant

\- Oh je me doute

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Ace et Luffy commencèrent une bataille de polochons tandis que Sabo récupérer les livres en questions et les donnaient a Law

\- Tu veux pas m'emmener demanda Sabo en regardant ses frères de façons désespéré

\- Et échapper a ta punition jamais de la vie rigola le médecin

\- Ouais ben j' espère que les frangins vont te faire souffrir traitre

\- T'en fait pas pour ça, mais tu sais que Cora et Doffy ne sont pas frères ils n'ont pas les mêmes parents

\- Ça ne change rien rigola Sabo en jetant un coup d'oeil à Luffy, regarde nous

\- C'est vrai excuse moi

Ils se dirent au revoir, se souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes, puis Law rentra dans sa chambre, ou il constata que Kidd avait finit ses affaires mais n'était pas dans la chambre il posa les livres sur son bureau en appelant

\- Eustass?

\- Je suis la cria t'il de la salle de bain

Law ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et constata que Kidd barbotait tranquillement dans son bain

\- Non mais je rêve s'exclama le médecin

\- Ben quoi mes affaires sont prêtes j'allais pas attendre sans rien foutre

\- Parce que la ce que tu fait c'est constructif rigola Law

\- Pff tu n'est rien qu'un jaloux

Law rigola puis ramassa les affaires qui trainait pour les mettre proprement sur un meuble

\- Tu veux venir demanda Kidd de façon sensuel

\- Hum je suis tenté mais non dit ironiquement Law

Lentement le corps du médecin fut attire vers la baignoire, Kidd souriait, une de ses mains était hors de la baignoire pointait vers Law c'est donc lui qui était responsable. Trafalgar le regardait surpris, comment pouvait il faire ça, un éclair de compréhension se fit dans son esprit il essaya de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, en métal, c'est par ça que Kidd l'attirait mais trop tard celui ci se rendant compte que Law avait comprit le ramena a lui d'un coup. Il amortit sa chute dans la baignoire mais l'autre n'en fut pas moins trempé. Il releva doucement la tête vers son ami

\- Je vais tellement te faire du mal dit il

\- Mais oui économise tes forces pour quand on sera a la maison

\- Ouais vaut mieux

Il se déshabilla laissant tomber ses habits mouillés sur le carrelage et s'affala dans la baignoire en face de Kidd. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire puis Law brisa le silence

\- Dis est ce que tu me considère comme ton frère

\- Mon frère ? S'étonna Kidd, non

Law sentit son cœur se serrer, il allait sortir de la baignoire pour que l'autre ne voit pas son trouble mais il continua son discours

\- T'est bien plus que ça, pendant des années t'as été ma bouée de sauvetage, ma raison de rester en vie, t'est mon frère, mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Pourquoi tu me demande ça tout a coup ?

Law était rester bouche bée, jamais il n'aurait cru que Kidd répondrait ça, il sourit puis répondit

\- C'est juste un truc qu'a dit Sabo qui m'a perturbé comme quoi le fait de pas avoir les mêmes parents ne voulaient pas dire qu'on était pas de la même famille

\- Il a tout a fait raison, c'est pareil pour nous notre famille on l'a choisit

\- Ouais j'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchit

Kidd sourit devant la réaction de son camarade, décidément des qu'on parlait de sentiments, il se mettait en veille.

\- J'en étais sure tu te sers de moi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré et maintenant tu vas me jeter comme une vieille chaussette répliqua le roux dans un élan théâtrale en faisant semblant de pleurer

\- T'en fais pas un trop là répondit Law en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau

\- Jamais dit il en lui renvoyant son attaque

C'est ainsi qu'ils vidèrent une bonne partie de la baignoire et décidèrent de sortir de l'eau. Tandis qu'ils se séchaient Kidd demanda

\- T'as eu l'air surpris par ma réponse tout a l'heure tu ressens pas la même chose

\- Je vais finir mes bagages répondit le chirurgien

\- Oh non non non rigola Kidd en le rattrapant par le poignet

\- T'est chiant pourquoi tu veux que je te le dise ça va rien changer

\- Pour moi si

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, Law détourna le regard.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est réciproque

Kidd sourit et lâcha Law. Ils s'habillèrent rangèrent la chambre, saluèrent les dernières personnes présentes puis se mirent en route. Law s'installa au volant de leur voiture quand il démarra Kidd mit sa clé usb sur le poste radio. Le médecin lui jeta un regard noir attrapa la clé

\- Le conducteur choisit la musique le passager ferma sa gueule

Il attrapa la clé la balança a l'arrière et y mit la sienne le tout en faisant un sourire de sadique

\- Enfoiré

\- Tu veux faire la route à pieds ?

\- Je voulais dire comme il vous plaira mon cher

Ils rigolèrent pendant le trajet, une fois arrivé, des domestiques vinrent chercher leurs bagages en leur souhaitant un bon retour.

\- Messieurs Corazon et Doflamingo vous attendent au salon ils ont hâte de vous voir dit une jeune domestique

\- Merci répondirent les garçons mais une fois devant la porte ils se stoppèrent

\- Toi d'abord dit Eustass

\- Mais non je t'en prie honneur aux ainés

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se tournèrent vers la porte, de toute façon il faudrait bien qu'ils entrent un jour ou l'autre et qu'ils soient punis. D'un coup un bras se posa sur leurs épaules et une tête apparut entre eux

\- BOU !

\- AAAAAAH ! crièrent les garçons en se retournant

\- Yo dit Corazon en levant la main

\- Putain merde Cora tu veux nous tuer dit Law

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous mouriez plutôt que subir la punition que Doffy vous réservent

Les garçons le regardèrent choqués tandis qu'ils passait devant eux, il ouvrit la porte et les invita a entrer,ils le suivirent.

\- Moi perso je suis contre la punition c'est vrai quoi le coup de la bite en ferraille et de la nécromancie c'est trop stylé

\- Merci mais je suis pas sure que tout le monde soit de cet avis avoua Kidd

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Doflamingo était assis un air sévère collé au visage, les garçons commençait a paniquait Corazon se vautra sans grâce dans le fauteuil a cote de son ami. Doflamingo enleva ses lunettes. Les garçons se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre

\- Oh mon Dieu il a enlevait ses lunettes dit Kidd

\- Malgré tout je n'ai aucun regret répondit Law

\- Les garçons commença Doflamingo je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment

Puis d'un coup il se mit a rigoler, son fou rire entraina Corazon qui en pleurait. Les deux victimes se séparèrent et se regardèrent en se demandant ce qui se passait.

\- Merde Doffy tu fais chier dit Corazon en reprenant son souffle

\- Désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher

\- J'ai raté un épisode dit Law

\- Ils sont cinglés, ils nous ont complément péter un câble

Ils rigolèrent aussi en voyant les autres dans cet état.

\- Bon ben tant pis dit Doflamingo une fois calmé je voulais vous faire peur mais c'est foiré

\- T'inquiète pas lui dit Kidd on s'est fait peur tout seul

\- Je confirme

\- On est content que vous soyez a la maison

\- C'est vrai rajouta Corazon vous nous avez manqué

L'ambiance était légère ça faisait du bien de se retrouver dans sa famille pensa Law.

\- J'avais jamais remarqué mais c'est vrai que vous pourriez être frères dit le médecin

\- Mec mais t'est complet a l'ouest depuis taleur

\- Oh sa va hein

\- Pour la centième fois nous ne sommes pas frères dit Doflamingo vous voulez que j'aille chercher les résultas de nos test ADN

Corazon rigola puis en s'adressant a Law

\- Tu viens de te réveiller d'un sommeil de dix huit ans ou quoi

\- Dix corrigea Kidd

\- Hein ?

\- Nous on a dix huit ans mais on ne vous connait que depuis dix ans

\- Ba l'école ça te réussit affirma Corazon t'as enfin appris à compter

Kidd se jeta sur le blond et s'ensuivit une bagarre, pendant ce temps Doflamingo se rapprocha de Law

\- Tu vas bien ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de dire ce genre de trucs

\- Non c'était juste une remarque rigola t'il

\- Déjà dans la baignoire il ma posé une question dans ce genre ajouta Kidd

\- Vous prenez des bains ensemble ?demanda Doflamingo

\- Ben ouais rigola le roux

\- Ouais enfin moi on m'a forcé

Corazon écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur Kidd a nouveau.

\- Espèce de violeur

\- Non mais ça va pas répliqua le roux j'ai violé personne

Et tandis que les deux se disputaient, Doflamingo sourit passa un bras sur l'épaule de Law,

\- Et vous faites quoi d'autres ensemble demanda le blond

\- Ne t'imagine pas des trucs se lamenta Law

Doflamingo rigola puis ajouta

\- Oh je n'imagines rien moi disons que je vous rappelle de vieux souvenirs

\- Stop cria Law en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son ainé

Les deux qui se battaient levèrent la tête en entendant Law criait.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives demanda Corazon

\- Je vous dis d'arrêter de vous battre et toi d'arrêter de parler, j'ai la dalle on va bouffer

Kidd se mit debout vif comme l'éclair en attendant le mot bouffe et suivit son ami, Doflamingo tendit la main vers Corazon qui la saisit en rigolant.

\- De quoi vous parliez ?

\- De vieux souvenirs très gênant

\- T'as pas honte sérieux après tout moi aussi je pourrais raconter des choses honteuses a ton sujet sourit Corazon en lui mettant un doigt sous le menton

Doflamingo sourit avant de plaquer son vis a vis au mur.

\- Ça pourrait tout aussi bien se retourner contre toi

Ils étaient proches, ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu, leurs lèvres prêtes a se toucher

\- Ben alors vous venez mangez demanda Kidd, hein oh

Il se stoppa puis se ressortit de la pièce en criant

\- Law viens me crever les yeux

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu dit t'est con ou quoi ?

\- Je viens de voir un truc horrible a l'aide

Les deux blonds se regardèrent en rigolant.

\- Désolé dit Corazon

\- Non c'est moi excuse moi allons y avant qu'il ne raconte n'importe quoi

Les deux adolescent étaient dans la salle a manger, Kidd gesticulait en racontant ce qu'il avait vu tandis que Law le regardait d'un air affligé.

\- Mais je te jure a deux doigts de se désaper

\- Ça va pas de raconter des conneries pareilles dit Corazon en lui mettant un coup sur la tête

\- Moi perso ça me dérange pas ajouta Law, vous pouvez nous le dire si vous vous êtes remis ensemble

A ses mots les plus âgés se crispèrent, au vu de leur regards, le médecin se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si déroutant.

\- Comment t'as su qu'on avait été ensemble ? Demanda Corazon

\- Aokiji me demande souvent de vos nouvelles et une fois il me racontait des conneries que vous faisiez ensemble et ça lui as échappé

\- Celui la il a jamais su tenir sa langue sourit tristement Doflamingo

Un silence s'installa, il fut rompu par Kidd

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé

Les concernés se regardèrent puis après un moment Corazon déclara

\- Fais comme tu veux, je vais faire un tour a la cuisine

Kidd et Law furent surpris par leur comportement mais ne dirent rien. Doflamingo dit

\- Vous êtes suffisamment âgés pour entendre notre histoire mais je ne la raconterai qu'une fois et après cela on n'en reparlera plus jamais ok ?

\- Euh d'accord répondit Law qui se sentit mal conscient qu'il avait mis sur le tapis un sujet sensible

Kidd acquiesçât et l'ainé commença son récit

\- Quand Cora et moi on s'est rencontré on avait même pas dix ans, on s'est toute de suite bien entendu, il était orphelin et mes parents l'ont recueillit. Pendant des années on s'est considéré comme des frères, on a intégré l'université ou on a foutu pas mal le bordel mais ça je pense qu'on a du vous le dire

\- Ouais rigola le roux le nombre de fois ou Garp nous as dit que les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats

\- Il peut parler rigola le blond, enfin bref sincèrement ça été les meilleures années de ma vie l'année de nos seize ans on s'est mis ensemble ça en choqué pas mal qui pensait qu'on était frères, on a été obligé de passer un test pour prouver qu'on avait pas de lien de parenté je vous raconte pas le bordel. C'était vraiment super on était heureux mais voilà comme d'habitude j'ai tout gâché, Cora voulait qu'on soit discret mais moi par provocation je voulais qu'on s'affiche sans crainte. L'année d'après alors qu'il était partit en ville,il s'est fait agressé par des sales types et a été laissé pour mort, il était dans un état rien que d'y penser je me sens mal. Tout ça parce que on s'affichait un peu trop et que ça a déplut à certaines personnes

Les deux garçons se sentaient mal et une haine pour ses types s'immisça en eux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour eux ils ont mort

\- Comment ? s'interrogea Kidd

\- Je les ai tués, quand j'ai vu que Corazon ne rentrait pas je suis partit a sa recherche je l'ai trouvé au moment ou ses types allait se barrer, ils ont pas eu le temps de se défendre ou de trouver une excuse je les ai assassinés et je n'ai aucun regret.

\- Ça je peut comprendre dit Law

\- Ouais mais le mal était fait, il a été traumatisé pendant un an il a été incapable de parler, il a commencer a retrouver la parole que lorsqu' on vous a trouvé

\- Maintenant que tu le dit je me rappelle qu'au début il ne parlait que très peu avoua Kidd

Un silence s'installa puis Law demanda

\- C'est Cora qui t'a quitté ?

\- Non c'est moi, je m'en voulais trop je pouvais plus le regarder en face, si vous n'aviez pas été la je crois que je serais partit.

Kidd et Law se regardèrent, ils étaient vraiment triste pour ce qui s'était passé, puis le roux eut un sursaut

\- Mais tout a l'heure vous alliez pas vous embrassez ?

\- Si je te remercie d'être arrivé avant que je ne fasse une connerie

\- Euh je veux pas la ramener mais il avait l'air plutôt consentant rigola Kidd

\- Chut stop vous savez tous conclut Doflamingo

Il se leva déclarant vouloir s'en fumer une avant le repas, a peine sortit c'est Corazon qui revint avec des plats.

\- Ben il est ou ?

\- Il se tape une sucette de mort répondit Kidd

\- Je vois enfin il vous as tout dit

\- Oui mais je comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés vous êtes encore amoureux non demanda Law

\- Waouh Law qui parle de sentiments je comprends pourquoi il neige sourit Corazon, a ce niveau là tu n'as pas de conseils à me donner mon grand

Il accentua son regard sur Kidd et Law rougit

\- Est ce qu'il vous as précisé quelle genre d'agression j'avais subi

\- Non mais ça se voyait qu'il rageait en en parlant raconta le rouquin

Corazon enleva son pull, les garçons eurent un mouvement de recul, le torse de l'ainé était recouvert de cicatrice clairement du a des coup de couteaux.

\- Nom de Dieu fut la seule que Kid réussit à sortir

\- Comment on a fait pour pas s'en apercevoir se lamenta Law

\- Je ne met jamais torse nu faut dire que c'est pas beau a voir, j'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir

\- Je comprend pourquoi il s'en veut

Corazon souffla en remettant son pull, s'en vouloir pourquoi faire, ça ne changera rien, quel idiot

\- Dis demanda Law, je m'excuse de te demander ça mais est ce qu'il ne s'est pas passé autre chose, j'ai l'impression que tu nous cache un truc

\- J'allais y venir mais je ne sais pas comment le dire c'est délicat j'ai aussi été..

\- Dis rien le coupa Law on a comprit te force pas

\- Les fils de putes ils ont de la chance d'être mort parce que sinon je les feraient tellement souffrir

\- Calmez vous les gars je suis en vie tout va bien, l'histoire est close on en parle plus

Quand Doflamingo revint il sourit et dit

\- Law tu compte lâcher la main d' Eustass ou tu vas la garder

\- Hein? Ah merde désolé

\- C'est rien j'ai l'habitude affirma Kidd

Il était tellement touché par le récit de Doflamingo qu'a un moment par réflexe pour trouver un réconfort il avait attrapé la main de son ami, qui n'avait rien dit. Tout le monde se mit a table mais l'appétit n'était pas présent. Law eut une idée et chuchota à l'oreille du roux

\- Tu serais capable de fermer les portes de façon a qu'ils ne puissent pas les ouvrir tant qu'on ne le décident pas

\- Sans difficulté pourquoi

\- Ok dis que tu vas te coucher et attends moi devant l'escalier quand je te le dit bloque les portes

Kidd ne protesta pas et prétendit être fatigué avant de sortir, après deux minutes Law ajouta

\- Je vais voir si il va bien

Une fois au seuil, il tendit la main vers les deux blonds

\- Oh je le sens mal dit Kidd

\- Room shambles

Le cœur des deux ainés leur firent un mal de chien et quand la douleur s'estompa il s se regardèrent choqué comme jamais.

\- Maintenant ! Cria Law

\- Toi je te jure répondit Kidd en invoquant tout le métal qu'il pouvait pour bloquer les sorties

\- Eustass ! Law ! arrêtez vos conneries gueula Doflamingo

\- Je suis désolé je vous jure que ça ne va pas durer longtemps je vous demande juste de prendre conscience de ce que chacun ressent pour l'autre

Ils entendirent que les adolescents s'éloignaient, ils se regardèrent de nouveau, Law avait échanger leurs corps et c'est assez surprenant de se retrouver face a soi.

\- Je suis quand même super canon dit Corazon pour détendre l'atmosphère

Doflamingo lui lança ce qui devait être un regard énervé, Corazon rigola

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai jamais l'air en colère même quand je le suis et le fait que tu sois dans mon corps ni change rien

\- Sales gosses qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Il a dit qu'on devait prendre conscience des sentiments qu'on a l'un pour l'autre

\- Ouais mais on est pas cons on le sait ça

Corazon soupira et lui répondit

\- Moi j'en sais rien de ce que tu pense de moi

Doflamingo se retourna vers lui étonné.

A l'étage au dessus Kidd regarda Law qui allongé sur le lit attendait patiemment

\- Tu te rends compte que cette fois, la punition non seulement on va pas y couper mais en plus on risque de se la prendre si violemment en pleine face que même nos potes nous reconnaitrons pas

\- J'essaie juste de les aider et je suis prêt a tout risquer, par contre je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué

\- Pas grave que serait le monde sans quelques dangers, enfin pendant qu'ils parlent d'eux en bas et si nous on parlait de nous répondit il en se jetant sur le lit

Law réprima un frisson cette fois il était certain que le rouquin ne le laisserait pas fuir aussi facilement que d'habitude...

* * *

 **J'espere que je vous ai mis libérée délivrée dans la tête comme ça je ne serai plus seule à souffrir, non sérieux c'est casse couille comme elle reste cette chanson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou**

 **Avouez que vous étiez frustré de pas avoir de moments chauds dans le chapitre 1, allez avouez le, je le vois dans vos yeux, allez**

 **Bon j'arrête les conneries, je me disais que j'avais envie d'un deuxième chapitre bien citronné, du coup double lemons**

 **Allez avouez que vous êtes contents, bande de petit pervers et perverses**

**Bonne lecture X)**

* * *

Dans la salle a manger, les deux blonds ce fixaient toujours

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ce que je pense de toi ?

\- Ben non désolé tu crois peut être que c'est flagrant mais c'est pas le cas

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte on vit ensemble

\- Mais ça n'a rien a voir

Ils soupirèrent de désespoir, ça allait être très long comme soirée.

\- Les idées de Law je te jure et l'autre là tu crois qu'il nous filerai un coup de main ben non pourquoi faire ?

\- A quel moment as tu sincèrement cru que ses deux la ne s'aideraient pas pour nous faire chier rigola Corazon qui prenait des selfies en faisant des grimaces

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends des photos ridicules de toi comme ça la prochaine fois que tu m'emmerde je ruine ta réputation

\- J'ai l'impression que cet échange de corps te plait se lamenta Doflamingo

\- Disons que j'apprends des trucs intéressants

\- Comment ça

Corazon s'arrêta de faire l'andouille et fixa le sol

\- Par exemple, je viens de m'apercevoir que lorsque tu me vois tu ressens énormément de culpabilité, comment t'arrive a vivre avec moi si a chaque fois que tu me croises tu ressens ça

Doflamingo se recula, extrêmement surpris par ses paroles, mais bien sur se dit il Law a inverser leurs corps dans le seul et unique but de leur montrer ce que chacun ressent sans qu'il ai à le dire, décidément il avait oublier d'être con.

\- Je..euh..non

\- Sérieux tu vas vraiment mentir

\- Je ne mens pas se défendit Doflamingo, c'est pas ça c'est juste que je viens de passer ma main sur mon ventre enfin le tien et j'a senti tes cicatrices, elles te tiraillent toujours comme ça

\- Seulement quand il fait très froid rien de bien méchant et toi de quoi tu t'aperçois en étant à ma place

\- J'en sais rien dit il en détournant le regard

\- T'est comme Law, pour faire le malin ça va mais des qu'on doit parler sentiments y'a plus personne, t'étais beaucoup plus démonstratif avant

\- Et regarde ou ça t'as mené rétorqua t'il

\- Alors c'est ça lâcha Corazon peu importe comment on avance, ou les chemins qu'on prends après dix ans a tes yeux je suis toujours qu'une victime

Que répondre à ça se dit Doflamingo même si ce n'était pas vrai cherchait à se défendre ne ferait que mettre son ami plus en colère. Il en eut le cœur brisé apparemment Corazon aussi car il se tenait la poitrine, une douleur fulgurante pris place dans leur poitrine quand elle partit, ils avaient réintégré leur corps ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en réjouirent, Corazon décidant d'aller jusqu'au bout de la discussion.

\- Tu sais ce que ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est identifié que par une seule chose s'étant produite dans notre vie

Doflamingo ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise

\- Merde je suis un être humain j'ai un passif avant cet attaque et j'ai eu une vie après alors pourquoi bordel j'ai l'impression qu'à tes yeux je n'existe qu'a travers ça

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, je l'ai senti quand j'étais toi et t'as raison je ne veux plus entendre parler de sentiments mais j'ai senti que tu m'aimais encore

\- J'ai jamais arrêter de t'aimer même si des fois j'aurais bien envie de te tuer tellement tu m'énerves

De nouveau le silence se fit et Corazon continua mais en élevant le ton, il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, c'est vrai quoi dix ans qu'ils se côtoyait comme si il n'était que des amis alors que les sentiments étaient toujours là, ça ne pouvait pas durer plus

\- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, de me considérer comme quelqu'un a protéger, j'en ai marre, j'ai mis ma vie en pause tout ce temps en me disant que tu finirais par te rendre compte que tu agissais comme le dernier des crétins mais vu que c'est pas prêt de changer

Doflamingo fronça les sourcils en le regardant, il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'une menace, qu'allait il faire ?

\- Je m'en vais répondit il un peu plus calme j'attendrais que les garçons repartent à l'école, je veux pas qu'il se sentent responsable.

\- Tu peux pas faire ça supplia Doflamingo je t'en prie

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ça

Corazon pleurait, des larmes dévalaient lentement ses joues tandis que Doflamingo sentait son cœur se serrait.

\- Je t'en prie répéta t'il je sais bien que je pas me racheter pour ce qu'il s'est passé ni pour le fait que je t'ai mentit en prétendant ne plus rien ressentir pour toi durant ses dernières années mais je suis prêt a faire n'importe quoi pour te garder ici

Corazon essuya ses larmes puis sourit faiblement, n'importe quoi il avait dit, est ce qu'il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'ils reprennent leurs vies là ou elle s'était arrêté. Si il acceptait ça alors il pardonnerait tout ce qu'il y avait a pardonner.

\- Je peut demander n'importer quoi

\- Tout ce que tu veux s'empressa de répondre Doflamingo

\- D'abord assis toi ordonna Corazon

L'autre s'exécuta

\- Ferme les yeux

Cora soupira Doflamingo qu'est ce que tu vas faire

\- Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres

\- Rien que je n'ai déjà fait. Alors ferme les yeux

A peine eut il obéis que Corazon s'assit sur lui et après avoir mis ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait prévu un baiser chaste mais sa raison s'envola quand son vis a vis y répondit, Doflamingo passa ses main dans le dos de son ami pour le rapprocher de lui tandis que celui ci avait fait glisser une main sur la nuque de son amant et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Les deux langues se caressaient, s' entortillaient tandis que les respirations accéléraient quand l'air se fit plus rare ils se séparèrent. Ils se mirent front contre front, Doflamingo murmura

\- Arrête Cora on peut pas

\- Celui ci descendit une main qu'il posa sur le torse de son amant au niveau du cœur

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne ressens rien parce que là je ne te croirais pas sans compter que c'est toi qui as cédé en premier

\- C'est pas ça c'est juste que ça fait si longtemps

\- Et alors t'as perdu le mode d'emploi sourit Corazon

\- Oh toi alors

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tout aussi intensément.

Dans la chambre au dessus

\- Je crois que c'est bon dit Law

\- Bon allez finit le boulot toi et moi on a aussi des choses a se dire

\- Oh ça va tu te répètes j'avais compris la première fois. Room

Aussitôt les deux blonds disparurent de la salle a manger pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Doflamingo, plus précisément sur le lit, celui ci se trouver a califourchon sur Corazon qui souriait.

\- Même si notre chirurgien en herbe a la capacité émotionnel d'une petite cuillère il faut quand même avouer qu'il a de sacré bonnes idées

\- Ne crois pas ça répondit Doffy je pense que de nous quatre c'est le plus émotif mais c'est aussi celui qui le cache le plus

\- Hum on fera son profil psychologique plus tard, la j'ai autre chose en tête

Doflamingo lui fit un sourire pervers lui indiquant qu'il était du même avis.

Dans la chambre de Law

\- Je crois qu'ils sont entrain de nous faire un petit frère rigola Kidd

\- Je suis content pour eux

\- Bon allez a nous maintenant

\- Quoi tu veux qu'on leur fasse un petit fils ? demanda Law

Kidd rigola mais lui rappela

\- Tu as promis qu'on parlerais donc peu importe tes stratagèmes tu n'y couperas pas

\- Bon ok se renfrogna Law qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Je veux juste qu'on mettent nos sentiments cartes sur table une fois pour toute répondit Kidd étonnement sérieux pour une fois

\- Je comprends pas soupira Law, a quoi ça t'avances

On voyait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation. Kidd soupira ça n'allait pas être facile de lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit. Il lui dit

\- T'est intelligent donc t'as du comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi

\- Je suis pas devin

\- Law s'il te plait ne mens pas

Le jeune médecin regardait le sol, non mais franchement quelle idée de lui demander ça, il le savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce genre de choses alors pourquoi la tout de suite c'était devenu une obligation, il passa une main derrière sa nuque et posa son regard sur la fenêtre

\- Je pense savoir tes sentiments a mon égard mais je ne mens pas en disant que je n'en suis pas sure c'est vrai quoi je suis pas dans ta tête, je peut être influencer par mes propres émotions et mes envies

Kidd allait répondre mais Law lui mit une main sur la bouche avant de continuer

\- Non s'il te plait ne dis rien, si tu avoue maintenant tu pourras plus faire marche arrière et se sera compliqué tandis que là, on peut tout arrêter immédiatement

\- Je ne comprends pas tu viens pourtant de dire que tu étais influencé par tes émotions c'est donc que tu as une attirance pour moi

Law se recula puis affronta le regard de son vis a vis

\- Tu as bien compris ce que j'ai dit mais je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous, c'est un peu égoïste mais je pense que c'est mieux pour tout les deux qu'on ne se mettent pas ensemble

Kid s'assit sur le lit, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux afin de poser sa tête sur ses mains, il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Ami qui d'ailleurs avait le cœur serrait devant cette vision, mais ça avait été aussi dure pour lui de le dire que pour l'autre de l'entendre. Law s'agenouilla devant Kidd et passa une main sur sa joue, a ce contact le roux releva la tête et posa sa main sur celle de Law, celui ci tenta de justifier

\- Je suis pas fait pour ça, Eustass tu le sais bien, je suis pas capable de rendre ce qu'on me donne, je sais pas comment faire pour rendre quelqu'un heureux et si y'a bien une personne que je ne veux pas voir malheureuse c'est toi.

\- Et qu'est ce que t'est entrain de faire la à ton avis

\- La tu vas être triste, un peu mais ça ira tu trouveras vite quelqu'un pour me remplacer alors que si on se met ensemble tu finiras par souffrir on se séparera dans de mauvaises conditions et on se parlera plus

Kidd se jeta sur Law les faisant tomber à la renverse, il se retrouva au dessus du médecin et lui attrapa les poignets qu'ils maintenaient fermement au sol. Bien que surpris Trafalgar ne tenta pas de se soustraire à l'emprise du rouquin

\- Alors c'est ça t'as juste peur que je t'abandonne

Law détourna le regard, Kidd se rapprocha

\- Qu'est ce tu compte faire ? demanda le brun

\- A ton avis ? Sourit malicieusement Kidd, et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois que je t'embrasse

\- On a fait ça qu'une fois lui rappela Law

En effet, un soir alors qu'il s'ennuyait, Kidd s'était amusé à embêter Law le taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de l'embrasser, c'est à ce moment que Doflamingo était rentré dans la pièce et les avait surpris. C'était à ça qu'il faisait allusion quand il parlait de souvenir gênant.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse alors prouve moi que tu n'en as pas envie

\- Tu n'as rien écouter de ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Si mais tes arguments ne sont pas valables, c'est vrai quoi tu prétends ne pas savoir comment rendre quelqu'un heureux pourtant c'est ce que tu fais avec moi depuis qu'on se connait. Je ne te demande pas de changer, tu est parfait tel que tu est. Et jamais je ne te laisserai, tu le sais très bien

Law le regardait en souriant, il était impossible de faire entendre raison à cette tête brulée.

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu affirma le médecin en se saisissant de la nuque de son vis a vis

Il l'embrassa, Kidd ne s'y attendait pas mais fut vite remis de sa surprise, il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire avec toi c'est vrai quoi y'a deux minutes t'étais entrain de me faire un speech comme quoi on peut pas être ensemble et là tu me sautes dessus

\- Je continue de penser que tu fais pas une affaire mais comme t'as pas l'air décider à me lâcher, on peut tenter l'expérience

\- Je crois que c'est le meilleur noël de ma vie

\- On y est pas encore sourit Law

\- Oui mais je veux mon cadeau en avance susurra Kidd en se levant

Il attrapa son petit ami et le posa sur le lit, avant de se mettre au dessus de lui. Celui ci sourit tant pis pour tout ses beaux discours et son envie de laisser Kidd choisir quelqu'un d'autre, pour une fois il allait écouter son instinct.

Dans la chambre du dessus, la température n'avait cesser de grimper. Doflamingo toujours au dessus embrassait fougueusement son amant, il descendit le long de son mâchoire retraçant son contour a l'aide de nombreux baisers, il explorait à nouveau le corps qui s'offrait à lui reprenant les habitudes qu'il avait comme si il n'avait jamais cessé de s'étreindre. Il dévia sa bouche vers le cou de Corazon puis mordilla la peau tendre, celui ci eut un sursaut et lâcha un gémissement des plus sensuel. Souriant Doflamingo déclara

\- Je vois que ça te fait toujours autant d'effet

\- Tu veux jouer à ça le défia le plus jeune

Il attrapa le lobe d'oreille de son amant, le mordant sur toute la longueur. Cette fois ci ce fut au tour du plus âgé de ne pas la ramener, cette douce torture lui faisait tant d'effet, qu'il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. C'était grisant pour les deux de se rendre compte que l'autre n'avait pas oublié, les petites choses qu'ils leurs faisaient voir le paradis. Ils se stoppèrent se regardant dans les yeux, une lueur de désir bien perceptible des deux côtés. Doflamingo se redressa

\- Viens là dit il

Obéissant, Corazon se redressa se collant à son vis à vis qui passa doucement ses mains sous son pull avant de les remonter lentement entrainant le vêtement avec lui. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau avec une avidité animale

\- Doucement susurra Doffy

\- La patience n'a jamais été mon fort

\- Je sais rigola t'il en déboutonnant le pantalon de son amant qui en fit de même

Une fois en caleçon, ils se mirent sous les draps. Doflamingo reprenant sa place tandis qu'il se remettait à mordre son cou, il fit glisser une main vers le membre de Corazon qui ne put réprimer un petit cri , il fit passer une main dans les cheveux de son tortionnaire tandis qu'avec l'autre il retraça sa colonne vertébrale provoquant ainsi des frissons de plaisir. Doffy sentant son âme sœur perdre pieds arrêta ses tortures pour enlever leurs caleçons. Il mit un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui se mordit la main pour ne pas faire plus de bruit qu'il n'en faisait déjà. Comment avait il fait pour se passer de cette vision, il était plus que bandant. Il fit ensuite pénétrer un deuxième puis un troisième doigt effectuant divers mouvements pour détendre l'intimité. Quand il le sentit prêt, il se positionna correctement et le pénétra lentement.

\- Embrasse moi supplia Corazon

Il s'exécuta sa langue fut kidnappé par sa jumelle, ce fut un baiser enfiévré synonyme d'une passion dévorante, symbole de tout ses sentiments et ses envies qu'ils avaient réprimés durant ses dix dernières années. D'un coup, Corazon donna un coup de rein qui fit rentrer le membre de son partenaire en un coup en lui, celui ci se mordit la lèvre sous la surprise et les sensations qui s'immiscèrent en lui. Si en temps normal, Corazon était plus timide et moins démonstratif, dans l'intimité c'était le contraire, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait et savait le montrer. C'était un être de luxure dans ses moments là et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, les yeux mi clos, la bouche entre ouverte délivrant un souffle sensuel ainsi que des gémissements des plus alléchants. Doflamingo faisait de lents vas et viens dans l'unique but de rendre fou son partenaire et ça avait l'air de marcher. Après un bon moment à se délecter de ses sensations, Corazon implora

\- Plus vite

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, la cadence fut accélérer jusqu'à ce que les gémissements se transforment en cris. Corazon attrapa la nuque de son amant dans le but d'échanger un nouveau baiser enflammé qui accéléra encore plus leurs rythmes cardiaques. Leurs corps en sueur se frottaient excitant encore plus leurs sens. Doflamingo accentua une dernière fois son déhanché avant de se déverser dans un râle puissant suivi par son partenaire. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement comparé à leur précédente activité, lorsque Doffy voulut se retirer Corazon l'arrêta et le fit s'allonger complètement sur lui.

\- Je veux encore te sentir contre moi

\- Si y'a que ça tu peut aussi dormir dans mes bras

\- J'en avais bien l'intention

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de passer une nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Au dessous, les adolescents se regardaient un sourire collé au visage. Penché sur sa proie Kidd se délecté de voir Law a sa merci. Il était quand même un peu inquiet, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer depuis le temps qu'il rêvait que son ami lui appartiennent corps et âme, maintenant que c'était une réalité palpable il fallait y aller doucement. Il sentait le médecin un peu tendu sans compter la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal

\- Je le sais bien j'ai confiance en toi c'est pas ça le problème, c'est juste que je sais pas trop quoi faire

\- C'est simple pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de réfléchir, laisse toi guider à l'instinct et si jamais ça va pas on arrête

Law lui sourit, plus facile à dire qu'a faire mais bon ça ne coute rien d'essayer, tandis que Kidd se rapprochait lentement, le brun passa ses mains sous le sweat de Kidd qui lâcha un soupir, Law sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres

\- T'as les mains froides sourit il

\- Oh désolé répondit le brun en enlevant ses mains

\- C'était très agréable avoua le roux

Law fit remonter ses mains encore plus lentement, Kidd sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis a vis qui répondit, a son tour le roux passa ses mains sous le pull de son ami, lentement il le caressa. D'un coup Law bascula, inversant leurs positions, se retrouvant assis sur Kidd il enleva son pull, celui ci se redressa posa ses mains sur les hanches de son ami et les fit lentement remonter suivant le mouvement du vêtement, quand il fut a terre Kidd pressa ses mains contre les omoplates de Law pour le faire se rapprocher de lui, il embrassa la chair qui s'offrait à lui et attrapa un téton qu'il mordilla gentiment, le brun se cambra basculant sa tête en arrière , le roux remonta une main afin qu'elle maintienne le cou de sa victime pour venir lécher celui ci. Law laissait échapper des gémissement

\- Si tu continue comme ça je vais faire quelque chose de répréhensible

\- Si tu continue comme ça je ne t'en empêcherais pas

Law attrapa le sweat de Kidd et le fit rejoindre son pull à terre avant de le pousser gentiment pour qu'il s'allonge, il parsema son torse de baisers puis de petites morsures avant de remonter, il lui lécha le cou avant d'arriver à ses lèvres, il lécha sa lèvre inférieure avant de faire glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son vis a vis qui fut très heureux de la confiance que prenait Law. Celui ci fut surpris de sentir sa ceinture se défaire seule tout comme le bouton et la fermeture de son pantalon. C'est Kidd qui utilisait son pouvoir. Les ceintures volèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement continuant de se toucher et de se découvrir. Kidd fit descendre sa main et caressa le membre de Law a travers le caleçon, celui ci se mordit la lèvre de son amant par réflexe

\- Excuse moi

\- Y'a pas de raison sourit il en passant ses mains entre le pantalon et le caleçon du brun afin de se débarrasser d'un vêtement de plus.

Quand Law se poussa pour l'enlever entièrement, le roux en profita pour faire de même avec le sien avant d'attraper son amant et de le mettre sur le dos tandis qu'un nouveau nouveau baiser les scellé, Kidd fit descendre sa main pour renouveler ses caresses, les soupirs de plaisir qu'il entendait lui donnait fortement envie de continuer puis il délaissa les lèvres de sa victime, pour descendre il gouta son torse, arrivé au caleçon il le baissa afin de lécher l'objet de ses désirs, Law poussa un cri avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche honteux d'avoir émit un tel bruit. Kidd était content de son petit effet, il fit courir sa langue le long de la verge avant la prendre en bouche, le brun passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, accélérant au fur et a mesure des mouvement que Kidd prodiguait sur son intimité. Se sentant venir il tira un peu les cheveux rouges pour l'empêcher de se faire asperger de sa semence. Quand Eustass vit le visage rougi, les yeux embués et il se jeta sur les lèvres qu'il dévora avidement, nom de Dieu il se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Law fit à son tour courir ses doigts sur le membre dressé de son partenaire qui respirait difficilement se laissant enivré par cette sensation, les longs doigts du chirurgien était particulièrement habile, au moment de venir il arrêta lui aussi son amant. Ils enlevèrent leurs caleçons avant de reprendre une étreinte enflammée frottant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre.

\- J'ai envie de toi souffla Law

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai rêvé de que tu me dises ça

Le baiser qui suivit fut brulant, Kidd glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de l'intimité du brun qui tellement enfiévré par ses nouvelles sensations ne le sentit pas. Il bascula, positionnant Law au dessus de lui et rajouta un doigt puis un autre. Le brun bougea son corps automatiquement. Kidd le regarda et lui dit

\- Je préfère que ce soit toi qui te positionne je veux pas te faire de mal

Law l'embrassa et attrapa le membre tendu qu'il dirigea vers son entrée, il descendit lentement, ça faisait mal

\- Vas y doucement souffla Kidd

Pour lui changer les idées il se redressa, et mordilla son cou, ça semblait marcher vu que son amant s'empala entièrement en lançant un gémissement particulièrement sexy. Il remonta lentement avant redescendre a nouveau, cette fois c'est Kidd qui gémit. Il laissa son partenaire se déhanché, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aurait droit à une vision aussi enchanteresse de Law, c'était tellement bon, son cœur allait explosé. Le roux descendit ses mains pour attraper les fesses de son vis a vis qu'il empoigna provoquant un cri de leurs propriétaires avant de leurs impliqué une cadence. Les cris emplissaient la chambre, lorsque Kidd sentit que son amant se laissait guidé commençant à être épuisé, il le fit s'allonger avant de bouger à son tour, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps l'excitation étant à son maximum, sans compter les cris et la vision d'un Law complètement abandonner à la luxure. Sa délivrance étant proche il attrapa le sexe tendu devant lui et le masturba énergiquement, si le médecin avait encore une once de bon sens, elle s'envola a ce moment là. Ils jouirent en même temps. Complètement exténué, Kidd se retira avant de se poser à côté de Law il tira la couverture sur leurs deux corps et le regarda, celui ci regardait le plafond encore rouge. Kidd lui caressa la joue, Law lui attrapa la main avant d'embrasser celle ci et de se tourner à son tour vers l'homme qui désormais partageait sa vie

\- Merci dit il

\- De quoi s'étonna le roux, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça c'était d'enfer

Law sourit

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça pervers

\- Je sais je plaisantais

Il se remit de nouveau au dessus de Law puis le regardant droit dans les yeux déclara

\- Je t'aime

\- Je sais répondit le brun moi aussi

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se remettre sur le côté, Law vint s'y blottir. Eux aussi passèrent une excellent nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Kidd se réveilla avant Law, il décida d'aller lui chercher le café a la cuisine, Doflamingo était lui aussi entrain de préparer le café, le roux rigola en voyant le dos parsemé de griffures, il déclara

\- T'as dormis avec un tigre ou quoi

\- Si tu savais rigola l'ainé

\- Puis en voyant une griffe sur le cou du plus jeune, il le fit tourner sur lui même avant de déclarer

\- Tu peut parler

\- Au fait pour la punition...

\- Annulé... pour l'instant

\- T'est pas reconnaissant rigola Kidd

\- Non sérieux merci beaucoup, faudra que je remercie Law aussi

Ils se dirent a tout a l'heure avant de repartir dans leur chambre avec le petit déjeuner. Corazon vêtu d'un pantalon de lin était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observait le soleil se levait. Doflamingo le trouva encore plus beau comme ça, il posa son plateau sur une petite table et s'approcha, le plus jeune passa ses jambes autour de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Bonjour toi dit il bien dormi

\- Mieux que jamais répondit il en l'embrassant, tu sais que je t'aime

\- Prouve le

Doflamingo l'attrapa et le posa sur le lit, Corazon sourit avant de dire

\- Je t'aime

En dessous, Kidd ramena son plateau, et le posa a côté de Law dont l'odeur du café vint lui chatouiller les narines, il émergea doucement et sourit en voyant Kidd lui tendre une tasse

\- Qui aurait cru que tu serais romantique

\- Bonjour a toi aussi

Law posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet et se rapprocha de son partenaire, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de dire

\- Bonjour

\- Je préfère ta manière de saluer rigola Kidd

\- Au fait ton cadeau t'a plu

\- Oh que oui

En effet cette année , noël était un peu en avance pour la Doflamingo family mais bon une fois de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal.

Dans une ville voisine Aokiji était entrain d'allumer la cheminée quand ses deux filles âgées de quatre et six lui sautèrent dessus en criant

Papa papa fait nous la reine des neiges

Même mes propres enfants veulent ma mort

Malgré tout ce fut un très beau noël pour tout le monde.

* * *

 **Croyez le ou non je recommence à la chanter je sens que je vais en avoir pour un moment.**

 **Au secours, délivrez moi, bon allez a la prochaine xD**


End file.
